


One Day We'll Die But Today We'll Fight For The Right To Have Tomorrow

by TherapistSolarist



Series: Our Time Here Won't End Today [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Adventure, Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Child Neglect, Child Soldiers, F/M, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Kid Floris | Fundy, Kid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Wilbur Soot, Leaving Home, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Character Death, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, POV Second Person, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Needs a Hug, Protective Wilbur Soot, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Backstory (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Protects TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Floris | Fundy, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, and by minor i mean the moms, legit say bye to all the moms in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TherapistSolarist/pseuds/TherapistSolarist
Summary: There's always a before in every story. How the hero’s parents meet, where the hero grew up and how they meet the villain and get rocketed to fame. There are so many more moments before all the exiles, the wars, the fighting and running, the grasping onto anything from your past.There’s always a story before the first and last shot of a war, so why wouldn’t Tommy have one too?Or:The time before the Dream SMP and the story of how the sleepy boys grew up together as a family and just where the seams ripped and fell apart just as easily.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Sally The Samon, Floris | Fundy & Technoblade, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Kristin Rosales Watson & Phil Watson, Kristin Rosales Watson & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Kristin Rosales Watson/Phil Watson, Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)/Kristen Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Kristin Rosales Watson, TommyInnit & Kristin Rosales Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/Sally The Samon
Series: Our Time Here Won't End Today [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076219
Kudos: 46





	One Day We'll Die But Today We'll Fight For The Right To Have Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at a backstory whooo, enjoy this and leave a Kudo if you liked it or have ideas where this series is headed. :)

You are three of a kind and birds of a feather and so that makes you brothers through and a through. Your father does not spend his days teaching you to fight but goes to see the world with his best friend and when they come together to show you the gems they found and tell you stories of the battles they have fought you do not tell him how much you missed them. Instead, you turn to your brothers and sit on the new bed you worked on making last month and listen. 

There are three of you together, a family, you do not question why your dad always leaves. You don’t acknowledge the way you see his best friend as your brother too so you don’t have four brothers (at least not out loud you don’t), just three, and a mother who loves to see the world the same way her husband does. 

You can’t blame her when she goes on adventures with them and leaves Wilbur home and in charge of you and your twin. (are you really twins though? You don’t share a birthday but you share a soul. Tommy and Tubbo. Tubbo and Tommy. You never exist without the other at your side and so you have both decided this makes you twins) You do not complain when he has to work all day on the farm to make sure you can eat every day. You don’t complain when he asks you to do the dishes (you do complain but you always do them anyway because it’s him asking and if you can’t listen to your bother who else are you going to listen to?) and wash the clothing and make sure the dogs you three have are fed, you do it all for him because he asks you, TommyInnit, to do it. 

You always manage to drag Tubbo into it as well though and you both go around having a grand day despite the chores. You both pretend the dogs are dragons that need feeding so you can steal the gold they have taken from the village. When washing the clothing you punctuate it by sword fights in the rain (you think the shirts are too wet to be hung yet and so you pretend it’s rain as they drip down onto your head and into your hair and past your eyes. They’d look like tears if anyone didn’t know you as well. (and if the tears you let lose later that nightfall the same path then no one will ever know but you) You both swing your swords and the clothing dries and then you do dishes as wars rage on in the background. You both yell and scream and have a grand time trying to make the kitchen sink feel like a war zone.

It’s just the way your father tells you it looks like. 

(It’s not at all as you come to find out but you don’t know this yet at the age of 7. You don’t know this and so you don’t know any better and instead, you play war and seek the glory your father and his wife and you’re brother his friend all seek.) 

* * *

You are 9 when she dies, your mother. 

She’d gone out on an adventure and well you already know how harsh a hardcore server can be. You’ve grown used to it, it’s just how it is. ( ~~your brother,~~ your father’s friend hasn’t died once on any server before, you are told, he’s lived for a hundred years and see a thousand lives, you are told, (you don’t want to believe it but you know he has not died) he’s done a thousand things and fought a million battles you are told (you are always told though, never shown. Not till you are 16 and fleeing for your life are you shown-) and so your father comes home his heart heavy and hurt and bleeding onto the floor as his friend (“Just Techno”, he tells you one day. He says it’s ok to call him that and so you do and you don’t tell him how you wish you could say brother-) places a hand on his shoulder and grounds him. 

Wilbur doesn’t cry at first. (That’s a lie though, his eyes well up when Phil tells the three of you. When he pulls all his sons into his arms and weeps for what you’ve now lost there’s a moment you see your oldest brothers eyes well up and then he is blinking them back and holding onto you and Tubbo so tightly and fiercely that it hurts) 

You do cry though. Your tears roll down your face and soak your shirt and when your brother pulls you into his arms and to your father’s side you can only cry more.

You are just 9 years old and miss your mother. 

* * *

It takes your father a month and a half to make her gravestone. (In this time you learn that maybe your father isn’t as infallible as he once was, now he just looks sad and heartbroken all the time when he thinks you can’t see him. You pretend to play outside but really you just hide in a tree with Tubbo as you both watch him carve the stone and work so delicately to carve her name into it. Kristen. 

It was a pretty name. 

You vow to never name something or someone after her because you think the pain in your heart will never stop if you do.) 

When the stone is finally done though you all go to move it into the field behind your home, the one that fills up with cyan flowers in the spring and wilts away with the cold. They are beautiful all the same and so you lay her headstone there despise her resting place being somewhere so far away you’ll never really know where it was, to begin with. 

You are 9, almost 10 now and so very sad looking at the field before you. 

* * *

When you turn 10 life has not changed much. Your father is still grieving and not very good at being a dad sometimes, (something in you whispers he doesn’t feel like a father at all some days, more like a stranger that occasionally tells you off and feeds you if your brother doesn’t do it first-) Tubbo is still just as smiley and as wonderful a best friend and brother as he could be and Wilbur still takes care of them both as a guardian would. He wonders sometimes if Wilbur was their guardian angel (another voice that follows the firsts whispers how ironic that is when he sees his father’s wings stretch out wide when he takes to the sky or has Technoblade help him clean them.) 

You pretend it doesn’t bother you the way the world seems to stagnate and freezes in place as time marches on without your family. Or maybe it’s your family that’s frozen and time is just fine. 

You don’t really know anymore. 

* * *

On the day you turn 11 your brother decides it’s time for him to walk away too. 

(Except he doesn’t leave you behind.)

He is 19 now, a man his father says when Will stands up from his chair at dinner that night and declares that he’s going to leave and take his brothers with him to see the world. (he doesn’t tell them they already have a fourth member on this trip, Sally is her name. You won’t know this till you catch the way your brother lingers in the doorway to kiss her and pull her along with the three of you so you can see the world. 

She reminds you of your mother. 

(You never get to tell Wilbur that.)

((And if the two had been much too young and had a third mouth between them you don’t question it when Will breaks the news later when you’ve found a new place to settle. Flora is your niece and then later your nephew Fundy and it doesn’t change anything.)) 

Phil does not fight it, all he does is turn to you and Tubbo and with the soft voice he always kept around you when he knew he’d lost the battle with his wife or knew he couldn’t talk one of his children out of something, and he says, 

“Is this what you want?” 

You look at Tubbo and you don’t say a word to each other. You both have your own language sometimes and in this moment it’s at work. 

Tubbo’s eyes say _“We can’t leave Wilbur, who’s going to take care of him if we don’t go too?”_

And your eyes say _“I don’t want to leave Wilbur’s side either, I love him, you love him, but so does Dad.”_

And Tubbo replies with a simple _“Dad would be ok traveling with Technoblade. He could heal too. Maybe have the courage to visit her and find her body. I don’t know but I know he’ll be ok.”_

And you don’t really reply, but you know he understands when you turn away and you both respond with a simple, 

“Yes.”

And so your dad hugs the three of you and holds you that night and he feels like the dad you knew once again. Joyful and laughing at every line and loving so fiercely it hurts the world around him. 

Your birthday marks the day Wilbur asked to leave and from then on out it never really stops being a day where someone asks for something to happen. 

(You come to hate this pattern even if you never quite admit it.)

* * *

Sally is so much like your adoptive mother it hurts some days. She helps you and Tubbo when you're traveling and cleans up your cuts from running through a few too many berry bushes and she pulls you onto her lap at night when you ask her and Wilbur for a story. 

You feel the void in your heart fill when you are with her. 

(She teaches you how to swim one day, you are turning 12 soon, and after a dreadful moment where you almost drowned in your panic to get out of the water she had decided you needed to learn to swim and so she spends a full two weeks teaching you every afternoon under the summer sun. You swim long after the sky goes dark and the temperature drops. You catch a cold that next month in the middle of August but you can’t complain when she smooths your hair back and kisses your head. ((She’s not your mother but that summer makes her a mother to you in a way you won’t ever shake.)) and so she nurses you to health again as Wilbur plays music for money at the server hubs and starts to write songs about far off places you don’t remember seeing as a child but know he remembers all too well.) 

You are all so, so, happy for that time of spring and summer. 

The days grow brighter when you learn you’re going to have another person join your family. A new baby Wilbur explains. (You tell him you’re not dumb and know what a baby is. He tells you he knows you do but that you need to be careful because this will be his niece and that if he ever went away that you and Tubbo are the only other people he wants to trust his daughter to.) 

You fall in love with those 6 months of joy but never really seem to stay away from the tragedy that follows your life. 

* * *

Sally leaves you all behind once Flora is born. (It’s not intentional of course, she breaks all your hearts but accidents happen and lives are lost. ((You start to pretend she ran away when Wilbur can’t seem to handle it. You all convince yourselves she just went out one day and never came home because the gravestone needing carving is so much harder to look at.)) You just never expected it from her.)

It devastates Wilbur to the point he cries so hard Flora cries with him and then no one can sleep or think or really breath when the two are wrapped up in that kind of grief. 

(You and Tubbo start to learn to cook more things and learn how to change a baby and feed them and take care of one. You know Wilbur is trying his best but he looks the way Dad did in the months and years to follow her death. It scares you the look he gets some days when he comes home after a night away. He’s not neglecting you, no far from it. He’s always working to try and find you all a safe server that won’t be too hard to take refuge in and a place where you can all settle down once again. ((He’s too prideful to take you “home” though. He’s never admitted to Dad how much he needs someone else to hold his own child for him while he grieves. And maybe he comes to understand his father more or maybe he just stopped caring a long time ago. You don’t really know anymore.)) So maybe you can live normal lives when you grow a bit older. Until then his look scares you when he hardly recognizes your faces until he holds Flora to his chest and seems to remember who he is and how many kids he has to watch over.)

Despite this, you do find a place to go. You're out in the city of Hypixel one day trying to find a place where you can earn a few extra dollars to help your brother when you meet a man in a pale mask. He looks no older than your brother from the way he stands and chats with another man in a blue shirt and glasses but there’s something about him that draws you in. Maybe it’s the way he tilts his head and lets out a strong laugh that sounds like the tea brewing at home, whatever it is though you can’t seem to look away. 

You are 12 and so enamored with this mysterious figure until it hits you just why, it’s the man that fought your ~~brother’s~~ father’s friend in a duel nearly two years ago when you were ten and thought the world was going to end in your grief. But now, now it doesn’t matter because he’s here and he sees you looking at him and he doesn’t look away. You can’t see his eyes but you know they are trained right on you. 

“Hey kid, you need help finding someone?”

You instantly feel insulted.

“What?? No! I’m 12 years old, I can find my way by myself!”

He lets out another chuckle and the man he’s standing with turns to look at you now, flipping his glasses up onto his head so you can at least see his eyes. You don’t pay him much attention though as the man in the pale mask and green sweatshirt approaches you. He towers over you at first until he crouches down so he’s eye level with you and you meet the eyes of his mask, a somewhat crudely drawn smiling face adorns it and you think it’s meant to be intimidating, but ultimately it just reminds you of one of Flora’s drawings. 

“Why are you here at Hypixle?”

You pause and purse your lips before scrunching your nose up and answering him, “Because this is the safest place right now. My brother has a baby...well a kinda baby, Flora is already like, four, even though she’s only a year and a half old. So we server jump because Wilby is sad about Flora’s mom's death and because he’s taking care of me and Tubbo too.”

“Is that so?”

“I mean I think I just told you everything.” You cross your arms and huff slightly as the man leans back and looks at his companion. 

“What do you think George? Does our server need more people?”

The other man only raises an eyebrow and shrugs before waving a hand. 

“Do what you want, Dream, you're the server operator.” 

“You're no fun.”

The man in the blue shirt, George, rolls his eyes at the masked man and waves him off.

“Fine fine, now then-” he turns back to you and you take a small step back, not because you’re scared (you are not scared of him, not yet, for now, he just sparks a feeling of curiosity and wonder as to who he is and what he’s going to do next) but because you know stranger danger is a thing and a little too late you realize you may have said too much. 

“Would you and your family like a server to stay at?”

You blink up at him dumbly. 

“What?”

“Do you want to live on a server without the same kind of rules? It's a free world, almost infinite respawns. For now, it doesn't follow the death rule most servers have started to implement, you know?” 

You raise an eyebrow but stick a hand out to him, this seems to take him off guard for a moment when you speak as you puff your chest out a bit and try to look bigger than you are, you are still very small at twelve. 

“My name is TommyInnit and I’m the youngest of my three brothers. If we’re gonna go to your server you have to respect I won’t leave Wilbur and Tubbo. I don’t go anywhere without them.” 

The man tilts his head back and lifts the bottom of his mask just enough so you can see his lips as he breaks out into a bright smile. He reaches a hand out once he knows you’ve seen the grin and shakes your hand and pushes himself back to his feet. 

“Name’s Dream, it’s nice to meet you, Tommy.”

“It’s nice to meet you too.”   
  
  



End file.
